User blog:Kayem-san/Ideas I'll share with you
I already have a couple of projects underway, namely Lego Nickelodeon Fanonverse, Villainy, Blue's Psychotic Tendencies, and more. To topple that, I still have my current projects that I continuously work on. So, I really don’t have time for another project, but I have some ideas for shows, comics, or whatever you want to make out of it. January 2014 *'Nick': This is simply an extensive and flexible character. Anyone can make anything with him and deem it canon. Nick is just vast. You can make a western with Nick or his adventure can take place in Mars or he could have somehow shifted into a mermaid (so long as it actually makes sense and has a decent plot). You can do anything with him, so long as it doesn't violate canon. His archenemy is also Nick Cannon (tis ironic). *'The Troll King (Johnny Rust)': He was born in Germany in 1919 and was killed in 2016. He was also a major character in SSK Adventures. Not much else is known about him. How'd he get to America? Who killed him? Is he a Nazi? He is a character with an unknown history; maybe someone could make a miniseries about him, or maybe a one-shot comic? **'BEING DONE BY KM' *'Curator Prime': Just like Nick, Prime is a very flexible character. He is basically the God of the Prime Universe, and he has had MANY visits to Earth in his human form. With that being said, if you plan on making something with him, don't portray him erroneously. In other words, Prime is a gentle being, so don't have him shooting up a bunch of thugs due to an argument over a television show or something. *'Fort Pooda': Maybe something you create could take place here? Only John's adventures happen here, it gets pretty lonely :( *'The minor guy': Think. Think hard and long. Who is the most minor, insignificant person in any of your projects? Was it that guy who made a cameo in the background? Or was it that person the protagonist passes every day? Make a spin-off about them, or a miniseries, whatever. It's definitely unique; it hasn't been done on the wiki before. *'The employee': A variation of my previous idea. It's the same concept except with an employee of a major business like BrandoCorp, Zhao Industries, Spyware Industries, etc. If you wanted to you could make it a comedy so it would be something like The Office. *'Chrome II and Chrome III': No information on them whatsoever besides a little background info on Chrome III (+1 for contradiction). Chrome III was destroyed by The Beast 3.5 (might have to change that), but other than that, no other info. A series can be created about an individual one, as they were not alive at the same time. Welp, that's all for today/this year. May 2014 *'The other FoodTopians': Twenty FoodTopian babies were sent away when FoodTopia was near its end. No information of them whatsoever. Of course, with Bagels permission, a series or something can be created about them. I approached Bagel with the idea of one of the other FoodTopians landing on Earth before, but it was rejected so the series would have to take place on a different planet. Category:Blog posts